Thorn In My Side But Also My Beating Heart
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: What happens when Draco begins having dreams about Harry and realizes that he's truely gay but doesn't know how to tell Harry that he likes him?


Draco shivered under the raven haired boy's touch. The dark haired boy smirked and kissed the blonde boy passionately. He trailed kisses down Draco's neck, pausing to nibble gently here and there. Draco rolled them over so Harry was underneath him. He gave the dark haired boy his famous smirk

Draco captured Harry's lips in a demanding kiss. He bit Harry's lower lip and proceeded to stick his tongue into the boy's mouth. Harry bit it.

"You're in for it now." Draco growled into Harry's ear. He started slowly pulling Harry's pants down. Harry kissed him, causing him to shut his eyes.

"Draco, wake up." a voice called. Draco opened his eyes and saw Blaise Zabini standing over him. He groaned but got up since he had classes.

"You looked unusually happy in your sleep. Good dream?" Blaise asked.

"Not that its any of your business, but yes." Draco replied. He hurried to get ready and went to breakfast in the Great Hall.

He had been having dreams about Harry Potter for almost a month although he had only realized he was truly gay a couple of weeks after starting to dream about the "Chosen One". He hadn't told anyone about the realization of his true sexuality and he'd made a point of staying away from Harry. Whenever he had to be near Harry, he tormented him as always.

Draco was glad he only had Potions, History of Magic, and Care Of Magical Creatures with the raven haired boy. He could feel his self control slowly diminishing a little bit each time he saw Harry. He kept his gaze fixed on the table throughout breakfast.

Once it was time to go to class, Draco headed to Potions. He was glad he sat closer to the middle of the class while the Golden Trio sat in the back, meaning he didn't have to look at Harry unless he chose too. Pansy slipped into the seat next to him. He suppressed a groan. Pansy constantly threw herself at him and it was getting rather old and annoying.

"Draco, Dumbledore mentioned the dance is only three weeks away from now." Pansy said in her whiny voice.

"Go bug someone else about it Pansy. I don't want to go with a cow like you." Draco said. Pansy gasped and stormed off, probably to try her luck with Blaise. Draco zoned out through Snape's lecture. He knew he'd pass even without doing anything considering Snape was his godfather.

"Draco, are you okay? I noticed you've been acting like you're out of it lately and Pansy said you snapped at her earlier. Not that I can really blame you for it, though. She does get highly irritating." Blaise asked that night.

"I'm fine. I've just had something on my mind lately." Draco replied.

"Like you having a thing for Potter?" Blaise asked. Draco stared at him. "Don't give me that look. I've heard you talking in your sleep. He gets mentioned every night, and you normally make moaning noises. I really doubt its just random dreams."

Draco stared at him for a few seconds, thinking about what to say. "Yes, but don't you dare tell anyone else."

"I wont. Just be glad I'm the only one you share a room with." Blaise said. "You know if the others were in here they'd give you hell and tell the whole school about it."

"I know. I'm glad that Slytherins only share rooms with one other person unlike in all the other houses. I'd end up killing anyone other than you if I had to sleep in the same room with them." Draco said.

"Not that I like the idea of you being with him, but why don't you tell Harry how you feel? He seems like he isn't straight, the only girl I've ever really seen him pay attention to was Granger and its obvious he doesn't have feelings for her. I'm pretty sure he plays for his own team like you do." Blaise asked a few minutes later.

"He hates my guts. It wouldn't be that simple." Draco replied.

"Well you could start by being more…I don't know…just quit tormenting him as badly. Slowly start being friendly to him. Gain his trust. Then tell him how you feel about him." Blaise suggested. Draco thought it over.

"Your plan might be able to work." Draco said. Blaise looked at him for a moment.

"Never thought Draco Malfoy would ever be in need of relationship advice. Never thought you'd end up gay either though. You're just full of surprises." Blaise said. Draco laughed and got ready for bed.

After he had laid there not moving for a couple of hours, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He went down to the common room and sat near the fire.

When Draco opened his eyes, he realized he had fallen asleep in the chair he had been sitting in that was placed directly in front of the fire. He glanced at his watch and realized that he if he wasn't quick in getting dressed, he was going to be late for class.

Draco spent the rest of the week making sure he was paired with Harry in every class they had together. He didn't completely turn nice, but he lessened the name calling and nasty remarks slightly.

"I don't get it. Why's he suddenly becoming more…bearable?" Harry asked. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know mate, but I don't really want to spend my Sunday night wondering why Malfoy's being nicer to you." Ron said.

"Maybe he's just starting to really mature." Hermione suggested.

"I really doubt someone goes from being mean as hell to actually being civilized so quickly just because of them maturing, Mione." Harry said. "I'm going to go on up to bed though."

He was awake well past midnight wondering what had made the blonde change suddenly. He hoped it meant Draco was secretly gay like he was and liked him, but he knew he was hoping in vain. He finally drifted off to sleep thinking about the Slytherin.

When he woke up, he got ready quickly. He had two of the three classes (Potions, History of Magic, and Care Of Magical Creatures) that he shared with Draco that day. He was surprised when Draco once again slid into the seat beside him after the bell rang. Snape had them brewing a shrinking potion. They didn't speak at all during class, though they kept looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes.


End file.
